


My sanctuary

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Death, Hunters, M/M, Vampires, hunter andy, hunter joe, hunter pete, inspired by van helsing, like the bats in van helsing, patrick wants revenge, the vamps can turn into bats but like pale naked things with bat wings, vampire gabe, vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Pete was called to a village to sort out the vampire problem. But he was lied to...





	1. Chapter 1

When pete got called to a town in France he was expecting them to bless the town or help them find god. He really wasn't expecting for there to be vampire here, well. Two of them to be exact but the towns people were very scared of them and refused to try and take them down. That's why pete was called, and if he knew that there was going to be vampire in the village then he would've brought more equipment and more men instead of just joe and Andy. Don't get him wrong joe and Andy are exceptionally good at taking down vampires. But when an entire village is scared to even mention them, even the strongest of the men there, then there's something going on.

It was the mayor that greeted them upon arrival, he looked somewhat relieved that they were here and ushered them inside his home where there were three rooms set up for them. Pete noticed that no one was every outside and the sun kept going in creating darkness and then submerging the entire town in sunlight one minute. Everyone was afraid and pete could feel it everywhere and it was kind of freaking him out.

'What do you know about these vampires?" Andy asked, it was the first time he spoke in this entire journey. Pete looked around the mayors office seeing all vampiric artefacts and wooden stakes.

"I know only one of them by name" he said and that caught Petes attention.

The mayor slid a picture across the table to the three and they all looked at it and took in the features of the boy;  
Soft blonde hair and pale skin, he was very feminine looking and had big blue eyes that made him look innocent and pure. The perfect target for a vampire,

"He was turned a few months ago. My heart broke when we saw his body laying there bleeding out, it was too late when we found him and then the vampire came and took him" a stray tear fell down the mayors cheek and the trio felt sympathetic towards him.

"I just want him to be at rest now"

They nodded and retreated back to their rooms, they felt it best to leave the mayor. The trio gathered in the hallway  to talk about their plans since they may be staying here a bit longer than expected.

"So the mayors son is a vampire" joe said and both pete and Andy nodded.

"Didn't expect that. It seemed too cliche, I was just expecting vampire settlers" 

"There could be another reason as to why the mayors son is a vampire" pete reasoned and saw another portrait of the boy and the mayor in the hallway,

"Whatever it is the mayor won't tell us and I'm pretty sure we won't be able to get close enough to the kid without either him or us being dead" joe said and yawned,

"I'm off to bed"

Pete gave a short nod and retreated back into his own room, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up some time later,  the room in complete darkness and he felt like someone was watching him. Turning on the lamp he came face to face with the boy from the picture the mayor showed him how many hours ago. He looked much paler almost translucent, instead of blue eyes they were a bright red that held anger. And his fangs were present,

"He's lying to you" the boy spoke and pete looked at him in confusion,

"Who is?"

"My father. He hasn't told you the full story" he said and pete moved slightly and Patrick was gone, pete looked around the room frantically and saw him sitting on the window ledge looking outside, pete saw the purple silk dress he was wearing and it really suited him,

"What do you mean the mayor is lying?" Pete asked and Patrick looked to him,

"His heartbreak is only a disguise to hide the truth" 

A loud yell of the vampires name was heard and pete caught it, the boy then climbed up on the window ledge and blew pete a kiss before disappearing into the night, most likely with that other vampire.

Pete lay back on the bed and sighed, so this was the mayors son and he was called Patrick. The hunters mind then went to what Patrick had said, the mayor was lying? But what was he lying about? Pete was sure to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as night approached everyone was suddenly gathering into their homes and locking the door. They knew that the vampires would be back, the hunters stayed out and questioned those who were brave enough to stay outside at night, all they got in response was that it was the anniversary of the death of the mayors son, Petes eyes widened but there was joy behind it in seeing the beautiful creature again.

There were then screeching heard And the two vampires were back, both white winged bat like creatures. Patrick landed on the ground in front of Pete and morphed back into his human form and smiled at the hunter while joe and Andy raised there guns to shoot daring Patrick to move.

"We are not here to harm you" he said and poured a bit when they loaded their guns,

"I'm only here for my father" he said and it clocked in both joe and andys heads that this vampire was the mayors son.

"Patrick" Pete said and shocked both joe and Andy, they also realised he wasn't holding his own gun up.

The second vampire then stood next to Patrick and hissed at the hunters and advanced on them, the two shot at the vampires and Patrick screeched when one hit him and he flashed away from them all Pete finding him sitting on the roof in his bat fort trying to pull the stake out of his shoulder, while the second vampire was distracting joe and Andy.

Patrick looked around the village with his red eyes trying to find his father, he was going to finally kill him this time and the hunters can't stop him. He felt bad for Pete because he knew that the hunter wasn't fond of hurting Patrick after hearing his story and Patrick didn't want to hurt him either but gabe did what he wanted. And well, Patrick can't stand in the way of another vampire if he wants to stay well... undead.

Patrick caught his father trying to run back into his home and quickly got up to get to him, joe tried shooting at him but gabe got there in time to grab the gun. He was right behind his father as he turned around to see him and Patrick flashed as pushed him against the wall, fangs bared and eyes bright red. The fear in the mayors eyes gave him a kick and he leaned closer to his face.

“You know this was coming” he said and felt his heartbeat accelerate,

“Your hunters are useless against gabe and I” 

“Patrick, son. You know I only wanted the best for you” his father pleaded,

“And turning me into a vampire is the best for me?!” He yelled angry, he gripped his fathers hair and pulled his head back to reveal his neck and was about to end this once and for all until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and hissed, flying back onto the opposite wall and grabbing his wound, seeing a knife in his fathers hand.

“You are such a brat. I did everything for you and you disobeyed me. Your brought this on yourself” he said and stepped towards Patrick, holding the knife securely in his hand. Patrick’s eyes widened and he jumped to the ceiling and changed to his bat form trying to find a way out.

“No matter what Patrick you always come back!” The mayor shouted and Patrick made his way back into the rough and gasped still holding onto the wound in his side, tears fell down his face as he was feeling weak. He saw gabe flying away and made a move to join him but the hunters caught him and started shooting at him, his wings were hit and he went crashing down into another home, laying there gasping and sobbing pulling out the small wooden stakes before passing out. Poor bub.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete stood in front of his door stopping joe and Andy from getting in. One of them had shot the smallest vampire of the group that had attacked and they landed in Petes room coincidentally to make the plot better, and well. Pete wasn't letting anyone in his room.

"Let us in Pete so we can kill them" joe said and held his gun firmly in his hand,

"You wouldn't let anyone in your room if they landed in there" Pete replied,

"But I would kill them"

"Then let me do the same"

Joe huffed and threw a wooden stake at Pete, he caught it and joe narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have your gun?" He asked receiving a short not from Pete, joe made a noise before walking away, followed by Andy and the other hunters with them.

Pete sighed and leant against his bedroom door. They were only supposed to be here for a few days but the vampires attacked and now they're stuck here until the vampires have gone. The one that was now in his room was once the mayors son, he too wanted the vampires gone even his own child. Pete was actually the leader of their little hunting group but apparently the others deemed him not fit to actually kill this vampire for some reason and he was offended by their thoughts.

He opened the door and stepped into his room, locking the door behind him and looked around the dark room seeing nothing that resembled a vampire.

"You don't have to worry, I won't bring you any harm" he said and threw the stake on the floor followed by the gun to show the vampire that he didn't want to harm him. He heard movement from above him and looked up seeing nothing. He then turned around and nearly jumped when he saw the vampire stood behind him, their form slowly morphing back to human from their unusual bat form. Pete had actually never seen a vampire bat like that, they were pure white with wings and still resembled a human but with their vampire features. But now, they were still as pale but their clothing was back and no wings were present and their cute innocent face showed no features of a vampire,

"You were sent in here to kill me, I am not deaf" he said in an accent, French Pete. You are in France.

"I threw my weapons on the floor, I see no reason to kill you" Pete replied and their eyes flashed red from their usual purple.

"I am a vampire, surely that's why your friend shot at me" they said and Pete put his hands up,

"I can assure you that I won't try to kill you at least" he said and watched as the vampires face relaxed and a slight smile made it's way onto plump red lips,

"Hello peter" he said and Pete smiled,

"Are you hurt?" Pete asked and Patrick shook his head.

"I was not injured much"

"How long have you been a vampire?" Pete asked and watched as Patrick moved to sit in the padded chair in the corner of Petes room,

"A few years" he replied and looked around the room.

"I remember when i was younger that no one was allowed to be in this room" he said and Pete gave him a confused look silently wanting him to carry on explaining,

"I remember the look on my fathers face when he caught me in here, he was hiding something and I was such a curious child"

Pete watched as Patrick made his way to the bookshelf and tilted one book, the bookshelf then came forward and a secret hall was opened in front of Pete,

"I found Gabriel in here and my father locked me in there with him" Patrick said and Pete walked forward to stand next to Patrick,

"Was he the vampire you was with?" He asked referring to earlier, receiving a nod from Patrick.

"He is the reason I am a vampire, it is nor mine or Gabriel's fault. He was starved and my father threw me in there with him. I thought I was to die when he did so" a stray tear fell down Patrick's cheek and he wiped it away.

"That is why I want my revenge" he nearly growled and Pete watched Patrick's eyes turn red and his fangs drop past his lips.

"I can help you then. I never hear the stories of why vampires are the way they are and you never asked for this. I can keep you safe and help you" Pete said and Patrick looked at him,

"You will?" He asked and Pete nodded.

They stood facing each other for a few moments before Pete placed his hands either side of Patrick's Face and pressed his lips against the vampires own.


End file.
